Party Of Six
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: I had found out about my parents death at around one in the morning from a phone call of a man giving his regrets about the deaths of two people who had no importance to him at all. And now, being the eldest at age twenty - five, it was now my responsibility to take care of my younger siblings, Andre, Jade, Tori, Robbie and Cat. Based off of the show Party of Five. AU!


**Beck's POV: **

I let out a sift sigh as I stare up at the old Victorian house. The walls were painted an eggshell color and the roof was red like the color of a fire ant. A large shady Oak tree stood in the venter of the yard, a tire swing hanging from one of the branches, moving back and forth slightly with the wind as it blew. I run my fingers through my shaggy black hair, the other one tightly grasping the leather strap of my black duffel bag that hung from my shoulder. I captured my chapped bottom lip in between my teeth as I looked up at the house that I had grown up in.

I was already back home after only a month of being on my own. But I was not here because of financial troubles like most people, I was here for a much darker reason, one that I have come to accept as reality but I did not want to, still wanting this to be all a prank of a bad dream in which I could pinch the skin on my arm and I would wake up in my bed in my apartment, but deep down I knew that that would never happen. I was standing here before the house I grew up in because a man made an idiotic decision that cost this cruel world two beautiful lives, the lives of my parents.

He was drunk behind the wheel and my parents were driving back from their date night which was something special that the two of them did together every other Saturday night, which they did to enjoy each others company. Sometimes they would go out for a romantic dinner at a restaurant like Olive Garden, other times they just went to go see the latest movie that came out or go to an Improve Comedy Club, something that the two of them enjoyed. They were driving back from seeing a movie, which I can not recall the name of at the moment, when the drunk man totaled his car into theirs, killing them both instantly. And what angered me the most was that he _lived_. How was that fair?! How come my parents had to die but he got to live?! Even if he would still be spending years behind bars, it just was not fair.

I had found out about my parents death at around one in the morning from a phone call of a man giving his regrets about the deaths of two people who had no importance to him at all. And now, being the eldest at age twenty - five, it was now my responsibility to take care of my younger siblings, Andre, Jade, Tori, Robbie and Catarina, who basically everyone calls Cat unless she was in trouble. I was nervous about how they would take me coming back home and the news I would have to tell them about the deaths of our parents, I knew that this was going to be a long and bumpy ride.

As I advanced towards the house the front door flung open and out ran no other then little itty - bitty Cat. I let out a throaty laugh as the ten year old girl jumps up and throws herself into my arms which I wrap around her small frame. "Hi Beck-y! I missed you!" She giggled and inside I feel a tad guilty knowing that in the month that I had been on my own living in the apartment I had never visited or sent a phone call their way to check up on them or make plans to hang out, something that a big brother should do.

I smiled into her hair that was dyed the color of her favorite dessert in the world, a red velvet cupcake. It took a lot of convincing on her end to try and get our parents to agree to letting her change her hair from its natural dark brunette color to a red velvet one, but with those big brown puppy dog eyes and that pout it was almost impossible to say no.

"I missed you too, Kit-Cat," I say, using my nickname for her that I had given her when seeing about how obsessed she was with the Kit-Kat candy bars, and plus it also fit her name. I went to move forward but her arms stayed locked around my neck, and when it is obvious that she is not even thinking about detaching herself from me any time soon I let out a soft chuckle and carry her inside of the house.

Once we were inside the house she jumped down and immediately ran into the living room where my other four siblings were watching television and hanging out and jumped onto the couch. "Guys! Guys guess what! Beck's here!" She giggled with a bright smile on her face and I watch as their heads turn to face me, making eye contact with all of them.

"Hey," they all chimed together. Tori turned around, her arm resting on the back of the black leather sofa as her brown eyes looked into mine, sparkling in the lighting of the living room. "Where is Mom and Dad? Are they coming back yet?"

I inwardly cringed as she asked me that. They all thought that Mom and Dad had gotten a hotel room or stayed at a friends house after their date night and did not know what truly happened, and it killed me inside knowing that _I _was the one who would have to tell them the most horrible news that they will probably ever hear in their entire lives.

__"Guys, I need to tell you something," I say as I sit down on the arm of the yellow chair and lean forward to look at them and noticed that I had all of their attention. "Something horrible happened last night. On their way home, Mom and Dad..." I pause as I run my fingers through my hair, a nervous habbit that I had always had ever since I was little, and I remembered how my mother said that my father would do it when he was nervous too, like when he had to go for a job interview or when had to begin his first day at something new. I snap out of my thoughts and swallow before continuing, "They were hit by a drunk driver and they were killed instantly, I am now your guardian.." I say as I watch their facial expressions change.

**Jade's POV:**

I swallowed hard as I try to take in everything that Beck had just said. Mom and Dad are... they are dead? They'll never be here again, they'll never see me perform in my play. Or see Tori sing at the school's talent show. I'll never be able to hear Mom's singing voice through the bath room door as she showered, or feel my Dad's arms around me when I show him how well I was doing at something whether it be school or acting. This will never happen ever again and it was all because of some damn drunk driver! But what had infuriated me even more was that after a month of being gone with no trying to contact us Beck can just waltz back in here. I stood up from my seat, my eye brows knitted together in anger and a scowl forming across my lips. "No. You didn't call, never came by to see how we were doing and now you think everything's alright and you can play 'parent' for a fay? Fuck you..." I growl and storm up the stairs leaving a shocked Beck and every one else behind.

I still don't know how he thinks that he can do this. The guy can barely take care of a puppy with out it running away after a week, much less five kids! I storm into the room that I share with Tori and Cat and sit down on my mattress, tracing the skull and bones patterns on my black blanket. I sighed and laid down on my bed, my hair sprawling out underneath me like a Japanese fan as I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before shutting my eyes tightly, hoping that this is all just a horrible, _horrible_ dream that I am soon going to wake up from.

**Beck's POV:**

I sat there, shocked at Jade's out burst. I of course knew and expected her to be upset and grieve, but what I absolutely did not expect was for her to lash out at me like that.

I look to the others to see what their reactions are like and how they are dealing with the tragic news. Andre was looking down at the beige carpet, his head in his hands, tugging lightly at his dreads. Robbie was wringing his hands together and looked anywhere but me. Tori's eyes held tears that I know she was holding back, she never liked to cry in front of any one, much like Jade. I looked at Cat and my facial expression softened. She didn't even try to hold her tears back as I watch them silently stream down her cheeks and splash and dissolve onto the carpet. She let out a sob and turned and ran upstairs.

"Cat, Cat wait!" I call out but to no aval as I watch her descend up the stairs and disappear from my view. I turned my head, "Guys, I-" I cut my sentence short as they all go their seperate ways, fleeing the living room. I sighed and ran my hand over my face, I knew that this was going to be hard, but I will do it. I won't let us get separated and placed into foster homes, I swear it.

* * *

_Ta-Da! I'm back! I'm so sorry for being gone so long, my Mac is dying D: But its fixed and now I am ready to post stories! WOO! I will update all of my other stories as soon as I can, but while you're here on this one please leave a review and follow! Thanks so much! :D_


End file.
